Mr Bay, we did ask nicely
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus Prime and Megatron visit Michael Bay in hopes of stopping his next movie, Optimus makes a split second humorous decision to handle it. It follows the other humor ones with Michael Bay...


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun...

Summary: Optimus Prime and Megatron visit Michael Bay in hopes of stopping his next movie, Optimus makes a split second humorous decision to handle it.

Title: Mr. Bay, we did ask nicely

On an abandoned airfield, several vehicles are there a flamed Peterbilt, black Topkick, and Rescue Hummer along with some other vehicles that were approaching. Without warning, the vehicles split apart, gears whirls and snapping into place forming the familiar forms of Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Megatron and Starscream. They turned to see Bumblebee and Barricade approaching, they suddenly broke apart forming their familiar forms as well.

"What did you two find out?" Optimus asked.

"It's true; he is making another movie, after you told him not too. We don't know what the movie will center on, but he is disobeying you _AGAIN_," Bumblebee said.

Optimus leaned back, his optics narrowing, his denta gritting angrily. Oh how this human, was grating on his last circuit; he would have to deal with the irritating human once more.

Megatron leaned in, his servo moving toward his brother's shoulder armor.

"Are you well, brother?" Megatron asked him suddenly.

"No, but I will be after, I put an end to this slagging movie," he said.

"Yeah, before he makes us look like idiots again," Sideswipe said.

"Yeah, there seems to be talk, on that fan fiction site; that he is going to kill you off Optimus; and replace you with Hot Rod," Sunstreaker said in a snarl.

"Hot Rod went evil everyone knows that, why the slag doesn't this human know that? He is quite annoying, he made me out like some evil Autobot, killing my brother after he asked for a truce," Optimus snarled.

Split silence, and then Optimus gathers his thoughts.

"Autobots stay here with the Megatron's troops, Megatron come with me," Optimus ordered.

"Did you just order me around, Optimus?" Megatron asked.

Awkward silence, while Optimus transformed.

"I distinctively heard the command in your voice pattern, you just ordered your older brother namely _ME_ around," Megatron remarked sourly.

"Calm down, Megatron, I am not in the mood for your tude," Optimus said dryly.

"Well excuse the slag right out of me, he is not in the mood for my tude," Megatron retorted, as Optimus snorted at that.

"MEGATRON, do as I say, _please_," Optimus replied.

"Very well, I shall act in accordance with your request," Megatron said, while Optimus couldn't help but snicker.

"What was that, Optimus?" Megatron demanded.

"Nothing, brother," Optimus said trying to hold back his amusement.

"You are such a flame brat, do you know that?" Megatron remarked, while the Autobot commander could not help, but chuckle at his brother's expense.

"Yes, I know," Optimus remarked.

Megatron merely grumbled, but followed him regardless. The drove up to where Michael Bay lived. They transformed heading for the back of the mansion, they found him lounging by his pool with another human femme.

"Michael Bay, we need to talk, NOW," Optimus ordered.

The human femme took her sunglasses off, her eyes following the massive heights of both Cybertronians. She opened her mouth, the loud scream that escaped her mouth annoyed Optimus and Megatron greatly.

"Please tell your femme, to cease that disturbing sound," Megatron snarled.

Bay sighed, and went to say something to her, but she screamed even louder.

"You never said _they_ were real, I am leaving," she screamed running back to the house.

"Skittish little femme, isn't she?" Megatron asked.

"Why do you bots keep scaring my dates away, this is not a good thing?" Bay grumbled.

Optimus slammed his fist down onto the ground, his optics flaring anger shining in his azure optics.

"You will cease speaking, unless your voice box is required to answer a question. Is this understood?" Optimus demanded.

There was an awkward silence at that point, causing Optimus to roll his optics in annoyance.

"Answer, now," Optimus snarled.

"Okay yes, I understand," Bay replied.

Optimus bent down to look Bay in the eyes, the look in Optimus' optics was not happy or friendly. Michael bay gulped back a gasp; he suddenly had a very bad feeling about this visit.

"We asked you politely, to stop these infernal movies, I do not care if they make you green paper to get more material things. You make a mockery of us, and make yourselves rich over our past war which cost countless lives," Optimus growled.

"Perhaps the misled insects of this world enjoy watching other species suffering, but we do not appreciate it at all." Megatron snarled.

"Look, I cannot just stop, I signed a contract," Bay said.

"Did he just speak?" Optimus asked in a snarky tone. "Because I could have sworn, that I distinctly told him not to speak unless spoken too and asked to speak," Optimus said in a growl.

"Sorry," Bay whispered.

"He did it again, can you believe it?" Megatron asked.

Optimus moved in, pushing his face right up against Bay's.

"You will stop this movie at once, won't you?" Optimus demanded.

Bay went to open his mouth, then looked at Optimus, and the leader nodded giving him permission to speak.

"I can't just stop I have a contract, as I stated before I am sorry but I can't listen to you Optimus Prime," he said. "Besides you really need to loosen up or I will kill you character off in the movie," he laughed, as he looked at Optimus finding the Autobot not amused by his words at all.

"You robots are just no fun sometimes, no fun at all," Bay grumbled.

"We're good enough to slander, and make that green paper for though, aren't we?" Optimus snarled slamming his fist down, but not watching where he slammed it down at.

There was a sudden painful scream, and then nothing more.

"Oh slag, my bad," Optimus mumbled.

"Serves him right," Megatron said.

"We better go," Optimus replied, wiping his hand off.

Megatron found it slightly funny, that his brother's anger did away with the irritating little fleshie.

"Speak of this to no one," Optimus warned, as they headed back.

**(A little while later, back with the others)**

The second they transformed, and were with the others, Megatron laughed.

"Optimus killed the fleshie, though it was by accident," he stated.

Optimus whirled around, his optics flaring angrily.

"I told you not to say anything, it was an accident!" Optimus roared. "Now everyone head back to the Ark we are leaving!" he ordered.

He whirled on Megatron.

"And YOU behave yourself or so help me I will rip you a new face, do we understand each other?" he demanded.

Megatron fell silent.

"Sorry," Megatron replied.

"Damn straight," Optimus said.

"He's scary, when he is angry," Sideswipe said.

"Yea he is, bot, got that right," Barricade said. "But I like scary, hey Optimus wait up," Barricade said as he ran after the Prime.

Megatron rolled his optics then; he was slagging surrounding by crazy bots. However it was true never ever anger Optimus Prime, unless you want a repeat of what happened too Michael Bay.


End file.
